Vengeance Episode Five
Pinkie ran desperately, and entered the first door on the right... There were piles of metal chests all over the room, Pinkie hid behind one of them and turned off her flashlight... She heard the creature entering the room... "Whare 're yu?" Pinkie peeked out...the creature looked around the room with it's flashlight strapped on the head...when it turned it's back to her, heavy bleeding could be seen from the back of it's head... Pinkie stood still in the dark corner behind the pile, covered her mouth and nostrils, so the creature wouldn't hear her desperate breathing... "Just becareful to not suffocate...That'd be worse than being ate by a zombie..." The creature groaned as it slowly moved to the pile box where Pinkie stood still...Pinkie could hear it's hoofsteps, getting louder and louder... Pinkie rocked her teeth together...the creature could aim it's flashlight at her any moment now... "Un...shu dissapear..." The creature groaned one last time and left the room... "You were strong enough to make him dumber than he already is...Nice job!" Pinkie uncovered her face and let out a "whew"... But...when she was heading torwards the exit... "DER YU ARE!" Pinkie screamed as she fell backwards, as the creature walked torwards her... But...it vanished... "HAHAHAHAHAH! I GOT YOU, DIDN'T I?!" "Dash...I never thought I was going to say this, but...I fucking regret killing you..." "Karma, Pinkie...Karma..." Pinkie got up, but... She heard hoofsteps coming from the hallway... "I HERD YU!" the creature yelled... "Whoops...Thanks to your screaming, he's onto you!" Pinkie wanted to reply, but she didn't had time for that... She hid behind the door, this time... The creature walked in... It looked behind the chest pile she was hiding before...Pinkie took the opportunity to run out of there... The creature heard her and saw her tail dissapear behind the door... He groaned and ran after... "Wow, suddenly I had a déjà vu..." Pinkie kept running until she entered a door with the words "Infirmary" on it... She entered it, closed the door, and hid behind the desk... The creature kicked the door open... "Another déjà vu..." Pinkie kept still under the desk, as the monster groaned and entered the room to it's left... A surgery room, apparently... Pinkie saw the second opportunity...and closed the door... She locked the door with it's slide lock... The creature banged on the door... "OPAN AP! YU BISH!" Pinkie backed away and hit her elbow on a monitor screen on the desk... It was turned on and the desktop could be seen... The Durectron Excavation and Science Industries and it's logo... There was a file named "Springfall", a WebCam program and Mozilla Firepony. "Can I check my Muzzlebo-" "NO!" "Okay..." Pinkie opened the "Springfall" file... A MP3 file named "Doctor Springfall - Audio Log #2" could be seen... Pinkie found odd that the first audio log couldn't be seen... Pinkie clicked on it, and put on the headphones... "This is the audio log for Doctor Springfall, This is my second audio log, and, just like how I did with the first one, I will delete this as soon as all of my workmates see it, because I can't allow anypony but them to know about this... We sneaked in one of the Tornpony cages and were able to take some blood from one of them, and, as soon as a worker gets injured and sent here, we'll inject this Tornpony virus on him... We are taking this prison down... Springfall out..." "Well, I guess that explains what happened here..." "But...why did they do this?" Pinkie asked herself, "and...why didn't he delete this second audio log?" Pinkie closed the file, and noticed something... The WebCam program vibrated and had a red number one next to it... Pinkie clicked on it... "Heeey, it's that girly mare again!" "Hey, pony!" she waved, "I see you are in the infirmary right now!" "How do you know?" "I have cameras all around this place! I know where you are, where these creatures are, who enters and who leaves!" "Oh..." "Anyway, this Springfall guy...he started all of this!" "I know that...but, can you tell me why?" "It appears he hated this facility, and always saw it as a prison, since nopony could leave...we were destinated to live here for the rest of our lives! And who enters, never leaves..." "So...that was his revenge for being trapped in here?" "Yep, his vengeance...well, anyway, it turns out the worker he infected fled, and snitched him and his friends! they were executed, but..." "But...?" "It was too late...when they executed him, the infected pony had already bited somepony, who bited another pony, who bited another pony, and blah blah blah..." "What a shame..." "Yep...well, don't stop, now! And don't die! You are close to finding me! I believe in you!" She disconnected without even saying a goodbye... Pinkie took off the headphones, and had a small scare with the trapped Tornpony still banging on the door... She left the room and went back to the hallway, going back to where she found the cryogenics lab... She entered it... It wasn't a large room, although it was filled with cryotanks, and frozen ponies could be seen in them... However...they didn't seen to be workers... "Are those the captives?" Pinkie asked herself... "Man, this crap is sinister!" Pinkie soon shivered because of how cold the room was... It felt like she was still outside of the facility... She saw a dead frozen work before her... His belly was split open and his intestines stood on the floor...all frozen... "I'm grabbing this head and I'm out of here..." She grabbed the worker's head by it's sides and started yanking it around... Soon, the head broke off of it's neck... Pinkie fell backwards, holding the head above her head... She opened her eyes and saw the worker's eyes staring at her, with it's mouth open... But...then... "Help...me..." Pinkie screamed again as she threw the head away... She heard Rainbow Dash laughing again... "YOU'RE TOO EASY TO FOOL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "I should've expected that..." Pinkie went back to the worker's body and yanked it's hoof off... She grabbed the head and went back to where she found the scanners, walking on two legs... She put the hoof on the scanner, it made a "bleep" and the red color turned to green... She threw the hoof away and showed the head to the eye scanner, and the same happened... "Niceee..." The door unlocked and it opened... But, when Pinkie was about to pass through the door, she saw those two guides again... Calan stared at her and had a coin on his hoof, and Jacket held a board on his hooves and chalk on his mouth... On the board, was written "Heads" on the left, and "Tails" on the right... Heads had twenty points... "Let's play a game, Pinkie!" Pinkie was frozen by the two ghosts ahead of her... "N-No, thanks!" Pinkie took a step backwards... "Heads or Tails?" "N-None!" "Heads? Alrighty then! Jacket, you're Tails!" Calan threw the coin on the air and let it fall on his hoof... Heads... "Damnit!" Jacket yelled, letting the chalk fall... Calan grabbed the chalk and scored another one for Heads... "Well, Pinkie, go ahead, since you've won..." Jacket grumbled... Pinkie trotted past them quickly... The door closed behind her... The library had shelves to the left and right, and tables for reading the books could be seen in between them... To the end of the library, was a desk with another computer on it, and a lamp... Vengeance Episode Six. Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Category:Mental Illness